Fanfiction: Bunny Mayhem 2020 New Years
Welcome Back Readers Welcome back guys I am the creator of the bunny mayhem series. This story has nothing to do with my previous books and is just a new year's edition. Hope you like my story :) Characters Harriet Hood: A white bunny rabbit who love his friend Don and likes hanging out with others. She really likes the island she lives on and likes participating in events across the map. Very competitive. Don Zorro : A fox always getting nagged and yelled at by Harriet. Has many family members all over the map. Likes having a good time. Captain Eve: Queen of Shipwreck Shore Howard Cornelius: Owns the temporary winterfest shop. Competes with Boardy and other shops in lamplight town. Boardy : Owns the bounty shop and commonly runs out of things. Competes with all seasonal shop owners and other shops in lamplight town. Four Sevens Riolu : A family member of Don. The Green Player : A family member of Don. Rob the Bobert : A family member of Don. Chapter 1 “ Hey Don, ready for the new year fireworks!” said Harriet. “ Yeah, but I need to get my fireworks and firecrackers from the shop.” said Don pulling the Christmas decorations down. “There’s an event going on where everyone gets a firework and they light it up all at the same time when the clock strikes 12:00!” said the hyped up fox. “How many people are participating?” asked Harriet. “Thousands of people around the island!” said Don. “Oh, then I better get my fireworks too.” said Harriet. “Just so you know, the people of firefly forest are going to be coming to lamplight town so the fireworks don’t burn down their woods.” said Don. “ Wait, does that mean my friend Flora is visiting?!” asked Harriet. “Yep.” said Don. “All right!!” exclaimed Harriet. “ That gives me an idea to see what other people are doing for new years, I’m going to shipwreck shore to see what they are doing for the new years.” said Harriet. “While your doing that, I’m gonna buy some new years items from Howard.” said Don. “ Hey captain! I was wondering what you were doing for new years.” said Harriet. “ Well, the people on land are going to shoot fireworks while the people in the ocean are going to be shooting cannonballs because the water is going to burn the fireworks.” she said. “Ok, great, but I just remembered I’m broke and I really need a firework for the event.” said Harriet in disappointment. “ Don’t worry, I hook you up with 75 gold coins.” she said. “Was that a pirate joke?” asked Harriet. “Yes, but the 75 gold coins are for real.” said the captain. “Gee, thanks!” exclaimed Harriet. “ I’m gonna go to Boardy to buy fireworks now.” said Harriet. Harriet returns to lamplight town. “Holy smokes!” yelled Harriet. Harriet sees two long lines for Howard and Boardy. Everyone trying to buy the exact same thing… fireworks. “Well I don’t think there is anywhere else that sells fireworks.” said Harriet. She reviewed her options carefully. “ Well I could wait till tomorrow to find myself in an even longer line or I could wait an hour and a half now and get my fireworks today.” said Harriet reviewing her options. She chooses option number two. An hour and a half later. “Sorry, were out of fireworks.” said Boardy. “Wait, what!” exclaimed Harriet. “All we have left is some confetti.” Boardy said. “Howard has an unlimited amount of fireworks for 1 magic snowflake but you gotta battle to get those, but the line is way longer for Howard’s shop. I suggest just getting the confetti from here.” said Boardy. “Ok Boardy, one confetti please.” said Harriet looking all droopy. Harriet walks to her house with her confetti in sadness. “Hey, why so sad?” asked Don. “Well Boardy’s shop ran out of fireworks so I got some lame confetti instead.” said Harriet almost crying. “ Well I heard Howard had an endless supply of fireworks.” said Don. “ Yeah but you got to battle to get one of those and the lines are too long." said Harriet bursting into tears. Chapter 2 “Cheer up buddy, how we shoot fireworks together because I got a firework.” said Don patting Harriet on the back. “How about you get some rest while I make your favorite carrot soup for dinner okay.” said Don. “Okay.” said Harriet sniffing. Harriet got 45 minutes of sleep. “Do I smell… CARROT SOUP!” yelled Harriet. “Yep, your favorite!” exclaimed Don. Harriet shoves the soup down her throat. “Ahhh! So good.” said the relaxed bunny. “Want another bowl?” asked Don. “No thanks, I’m pretty hyped up for new years.” said Harriet. “Well tomorrow is new years eve.” said Don. “Wait does that mean that there is going to be a new years eve dinner where your family comes over???” asked Harriet. “Yep.” said Don. “Well then who's coming?” asked Harriet. “Well there's The Green Player, FourSevensRiolu, and Rob the Bobert.” said Don. “Wait does that mean there are going to launch the fireworks with us?” asked the confused little bunny. “Well, after the dinner there gonna head back over to their house because they have their very own fireworks to launch.” said Don. “Ok because I only want me and you to launch our fireworks.” said Harriet. “Well we better get to bed because we gotta get a new years decorations to put up.” said Don. “Oh, I forgot to tell you there is an event that is going on. The person with the most decorated house with get a prize of 2,600 gold coins.” said Don. “ Couldn’t you have told me maybe... EARLIER TODAY!” yelled Harriet. Don could see in Harriet’s eyes that see wanted to make fox stew. “If you want to get the gold coins it would well over 100 magic snowflakes!” screamed Harriet. “Forget it, I’ll prepare the dinner while first thing in the morning you tight that saggy butt and get those magic snowflakes!” yelled Harriet. Harriet can see the fear in Don’s eyes but she didn’t care. “ Harriet, all these battles might take over 4 hours at a bare minimum.” said Don. “ If you wake up at six you will have 10 hours to get 100 snowflakes or more and buy the stuff.” said Harriet. “ I will also put up the decorations myself.” said Harriet. “Well the participants will get 300 gold coins and we are in 300 coins in debt.” said Don bracing himself to get slapped. “Well that saves a lot of work.” said Harriet. “Instead battle a few monsters and buy a couple items which is around 2 and a half hours because of Howard’s long lines, that will give me time to prepare half of the dinner.” said Harriet.The next day and two and a half hours later. “ I’m back!” shouted Don. “Great, I prepared the spaghetti and garlic bread.” said Harriet who was looking a little sweaty. “I think you should probably go take a shower because no one wants to see a sweaty rabbit a few hours before 2020.”said Don. “Wow, thanks for the compliment.” said Harriet being sarcastic. “While you take your shower, I’m gonna put up the decorations and prepare the dessert for the dinner.” said Don. “What did you get from the shop anyway?” asked Harriet. “Not much, all I got was a 2020 banner and a few new years themed balloons.” said Don. “Well at least that will get us 300 coins.” said Harriet. Harriet walks to her room to go take a shower. “ Well since I have some alone time, I might as well take a few minutes to call my fox family.” said Don. Calling fox family… family answers. “Hey Don, I have some bad news, FourSevensRiolu is sick so Rob the Bobert has to take care of them, but I will still be coming. I gotta see how Riolu is doing so bye.” said The Green Player being concerned. “ Wow, that was probably the worst call of my life.” said Don. “I guess it’s time to put the decorations up.” said Don. 15 minutes later. “ Great! I got the banner hanging in front of the door and the balloons tied to the mailbox.” said the proud fox. “ Now I just got to get the dessert, prune bars, just in case people get constipated.” said Don. “ Now how am I gonna get that… Ah! Bonfire Spire!” said the smart fox. Don journeys to Bonfire. Meanwhile at the house... “Where’s fox, probably with his dorky friends.” said Harriet. Meanwhile at Queen Goolia’s kingdom… “May I have one of your prunes please?" asked Don. Chapter 3 “ I mean you did help me save bonfire spire so sure!” said Queen Goolia. “Thank you very much!” said Don. “ Glad I can help you!” said the cheerful goo. Don travels back to the house. “Now got to make the prune bars.” said Don. “ So mix the prunes with peanut butter and roasted almonds and you got the bar dough. Then, take pieces of the dough and shape it into squares and put in the oven for 15 minutes.” said Don. “While the food is baking, I better check on Harriet.” said Don. Don approaches Harriet’s room. “ Hey Harriet! What did you do when I was gone?” asked Don. “Well I took a steam shower and read three chapters of my book. I just gonna assume you were with your friends.” said Harriet. “Actually I wasn’t, I was at Queen Goolia’s kingdom to get some prunes for the dessert.”said Don. “ Wow, I’m pretty impressed and shoot it is already 15 minutes till 6pm.” said Harriet freaking out. “ Don’t worry, the prunes are probably ready and I forgot the step that I need to put it in the fridge for another 15 minutes.” said Don starting to worry. “ Wow, that was very helpful.” said the sarcastic bunny. Don takes the bars out of the oven. “ Youch!” yelled Don. “Ok,ok,calm down, just put your hand some cold water.” suggested Harriet. “ While your doing that I’m gonna take it the prune bars and put in the fridge.” said Harriet. Don puts his hand in a cold cup of water. Someone approaches the door. “ I hope it isn’t The Green Player, because it is too early.” said Harriet. “ Oh it’s just the mailman.” said Harriet in relief. “ Today I have for you a piece of mail taped on a small but heavy box.” said the mailman. “ Gee, thanks!” said Harriet wondering what is inside. Harriet opens the mail finding a letter that says this, congrats for participating in the new years decorating contest, you are rewarded with 300 gold coins in the box that was taped with the letter. Enjoy spending! “ Wow, Don come here, I got 300 gold coins!” said Harriet. Don snatches the box from Harriet’s hand. “ Remember, debt.” said Don. “Oh right.” said Harriet with her ears drooping down once again. Another person comes to the door. Harriet opens it to find The Green Player. “ Oh hey, exactly on time!.” said Harriet. “ Don could you please start taking the food out of the fridge?” asked Harriet. “ Sure, I think my finger is fine now.” said Don. “ So I heard Riolu isn’t feeling so well.” said Harriet. “Yeah, the doctor said she had a cold.” said The Green Player. Don starts microwaving the spaghetti and garlic bread. “ What was Riolu’s temperature?” asked Harriet. “ Around 105 degrees or something.” said The Green Player. Don started to see the people from firefly forest coming. “ Riolu is gonna stay home for 2 days.” said The Green Player. “ Hold on, I got a text from Flora asking if she can come over, I gotta say yes.” said Harriet. “ Dinner is served!” said Don. Both Harriet and The Green Player took a bite. “Mmm, this is really good!” said the both of them. “ Oh, it’s already 9:30, I gotta go, bye guys.” said The Green Player. “ Wait, what about the garlic bread and dessert?!” yelled Don. The Green Player already left. “ Don’t worry I’ll have a little bit of everything.” said Harriet. “ Thank you.” said Don. “ Does anyone have any left over food for me?” asked Flora. “ Flora, you came!” said the cheerful bunny. “ Here have some food.” said Harriet pushing all the food to her. “Mmm, this is very good.” said Flora. “ I know huh.” said Harriet. “ I think it is time for the dessert.” said Don. Flora both take a bite, they looked like they were gonna barf, but flora looked green anyway. They both sucked it up and said it was really good to Don.” It’s almost 12:00, time to light up are fireworks!” said Flora. All of them went on top of the roof shot there fireworks and watched the pretty sky. The End. One Last Thing Thank you for reading my story. Rate this fanfiction choose from 1 to 5.( It's on the upper right hand corner)